Half Past Noon
by Queenjazzybpq
Summary: Renesmee is growing up..fast, Jake is still hanging around..or is he, Edward and Bella are as strong together as ever..but are they srong enough to handle what is inevitably coming?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella where is my grand-daughter?"

"Out with Jacob," I replied though I thought it was too obvious. How many times would we go over this?

"That kid never goes home, he's always here. He needs to get a hobby. I wish…." Charlie was muttering under his breath.

Charlie was always frustrated with Jake now and days. Usually it was because most of Renesme's free time was spent with Jake and not him. Edward and I had a hard time with it too but we got use to it after a while. I use to hate it when Jake would show up at my door _everyday_ and request he spend time with _my _daughter. It was even worse for Edward (He and Jake always got into arguments about it. Although, they kept the violence level down, but only for Renesme's sake of course). It got to a point where we tried to ban Jake from our house once or twice a week but it didn't work. Renesme would either sneak out or Jake would sneak in. And since Alice can see neither of them, it left us blind. What could we do besides give in? It was inevitable. We just had to except the fact that Jake and Renesme were inseparable.

Charlie on the other hand would not give up. He stopped by our house almost everyday after work and demanded to see Renesme. I never got mad at him for it. He didn't no about Jacob imprinting on Renesme, or for that matter, what imprinting was _at all_. I felt bad about not telling him, but Charlie usually doesn't take information like that too well. In fact he would whether we not tell him anything at all (only the need-to-know stuff). So for now he only knew that Jake and Renesme were the best of friends.

I was in deep thought about if imprinting was _need-to-know_ facts when I noticed Charlie scrutinizing my face. I was always told that my expressions were a dead giveaway about what I was thinking.

"Bella is there something you're not telling me about this situation?"

_Crap_

"Bella, honey, say something. Tell me what it is you're thinking about. I won't be mad, I promise."

Lying these days was always flawless for me but the look in Charlie's eyes made me speechless. I could feel the guilt settling in.

"Well you see Jake's… _kind…_has a different way of picking their soul-mates. They…er….ummm, well its kinda like love at first sight, but 1000 times stronger. Its called imprinting. Not all.."

I tried explaining it to him as simply as Jake had to me, but I wasn't sure if Charlie was quite getting it. When I was done I could see him processing my words carefully. I was sure that I had explained it wrong, but then his face turned bright red. It took about 4 seconds. Charlie was furious.

"Dad you promised," I said softly, trying to make my voice soothing.

"Bella! Do me a favor and tell me Jacob didn't indent on _my _grand-daughter!"

I could tell he was trying to keep his voice leveled.

"It's called imprint dad."

I guess that pushed his buttons a little.

"BELLA!"

"Fine. Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee."

"Now tell me the truth." He said.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee." I confirmed simply.

I could see his face turn from bright red to blazing hot fire. This was not going to well, not that I expected him to take it any differently.

"Renesmee feels the same way about him dad," I added on.

"The hell she does she's _only 2 _years old! The only thing she should like is a pacifier."

"Dad you know enough to know that Renesmee is more than just a two year old. She is correspondent to any 7 year old human."

"What kind of normal 7 year old is in love with a 15 year old guy?"

"Jake is 17 dad."

"I don't care! How could you let this happen? You should have stopped it! I could kill Jacob right now! I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna hurt him. Then the only thing he'll be inseparable from is my fist!"

I let him blabber on about Jacob and Renesmee pretending to listen. I took about 5 minutes for him to calm down and for his face to turn back to its normal color. Then he stopped talking.

"Now that's better," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie left after I was sure he was calm enough. I didn't want Fork's sheriff getting into any trouble. He could have:

1) Had an episode and got into a "scuffle" with some random people just to lash out his anger

Or

2) Got into a car accident because his mind was elsewhere thinking about Renesmee and Jake instead of the road. Either way was bad.

"BOO!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward came up from behind trying to scare me.

Gosh! I have better hearing than a dog and I still can't hear him when he's coming! Either I'm not paying that much attention to my senses or Edward is _really_ good at sneaking around.

"Hahaha! Bella are you ok?" he asked between his laughs.

"No, you could have given me a heart attack!" I screamed at him.

"No I couldn't, your heart hasn't moved in over 3 years."

"Well you scared me so bad that I'm sure it would have made an exception."

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry."

He looked at me so tenderly that it almost made me melt. As usual he was trying to distract me by being charming, and as usual it worked. I just couldn't help myself; Edward was debatably the best looking thing (living or non living) on our entire planet. I didn't look to bad myself (not nearly as beautiful as Edward), but I don't like to see my reflection to often. Whenever I do it feels like someone totally different is looking back at me. I just look so _different _now. I used to like it, but lately it has made me feel like I don't know who I am anymore. In one way or another, everyone I love has been forced to change because of Edward and me. In some cases it was a good change, and in others it was unfortunate.

"Bella, I know you don't like to, but _PLEASE _let me inside your head. I'm dying to know what you're thinking. I can't stand just waiting here for you to say or do something. Please Bella Please!"

I have perfected my gift in these last years, and I can now easily pull the shield away from my head, causing Edward to be able to hear my thoughts. Yet, I still don't want to. I liked Edward not knowing what I'm thinking, and what I'm up to. If he had full access to my head 24/7, I think I would go crazy. There are way too many thoughts I would rather him not hear. Some he may find hurtful, some he may find funny, but mostly embarrassing ones.

"No not today, I'm sorry Edward."

"But why not?"

"I don't really have a solid reason except for the one I give you every time I say no."

"But I don't care if it will humiliate you, I promise not to laugh."

"No."

"Bella, come on!"

"No Edward, not today," I repeated. I could see that he was trying to hide the hurtful look in his eyes and face, but I couldn't bring myself to change my mind. I just couldn't let him know what is going on up in my brain right now. I can barely figure it out myself. For now, he is just going to have to deal with it.


End file.
